


Kyluxowe prompty z tumblra

by carrionofmywaywardson



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Kid Hux, Kid Kylo Ren, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Prompt Fic, Young Ben Solo
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prawdopodobnie jedna z wielu, wielu podobnych sytuacji.</p><p>edit: no więc wygląda na to, że za każdym razem, jak proszę o nadsyłanie mi promptów, ktoś nadsyła mi Kyluxa :D Zatem tu będę je wrzucać jako kolejne rozdziały. Jeśli pojawi się ich więcej, oczywiście.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt: Frustracja

\- REN!!!! - ryknął do komunikatora Hux, uparcie ignorując fakt, że jego głos brzmiał jak skrzeczenie przydeptanej wiewiórki. Oraz fakt, że właśnie do takiej wiewiórki został kilka dni temu po cichu porównany. Jego humor tylko troszkę poprawiała świadomość, że oszczerca dryfował obecnie w kosmicznej próżni, kołysany do wiecznego snu miarowym terkotaniem licznika na butli z tlenem.

Kiedy drzwi otworzyły się z sykiem i stanęła w nich znajoma, pozornie wychudła sylwetka, Hux uniósł podbródek i dramatycznym gestem wskazał stertę iskrzących się kabli i niezidentyfikowanego żelastwa zalegającą na mostku kapitańskim. Wciąż unosił się nad nią swąd spalenizny.

Hełm Kylo przechylił się na bok pytająco.

\- Nie udawaj głupiego! - syknął Hux. - To zawierało niezwykle istotne tajne plany inwazji, do których dostęp mam tylko ja i Snoke! Jedyna kopia, Ren! O co chodziło tym razem? Ktoś poprzestawiał ci figurki Vadera na półce, więc musiałeś rozpieprzyć moją własność? Własność Najwyższego Porządku?

\- To był ekspres do kawy - odparł Kylo. Jego głos jak zwykle był monotonny i mechaniczny, nie mówiąc już o tym, że Renowi brakowało poczucia humoru, ale Hux wiedział - po prostu  _wiedział_ \- że Kylo szczerzy się pod tym swoim kubłem na śmieci jak idiota.

Zgrzytnął zębami. Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. Postukał obcasem i natychmiast przestał, gdy zamiast pełnego pogróżki stukotu usłyszał chlapanie. Zerknął w dół - stał po kostki w brązowej cieczy wylewającej się ze szczątków ekspresu. Hux niemal zabulgotał ze złości.

\- Won - wycedził. - Czekaj! - warknął, kiedy Ren obrócił się na pięcie, gotowy opuścić mostek. - Przyślij tu Matta z technicznego. Niech po tobie posprząta.

Widok sztywniejących ramion Rena sprawił mu dziką satysfakcję. Wciąż nie był pewien, czy Kylo domyślił się, że Hux go rozpoznał, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Hux wiedział, że Matt tu przyjdzie. W jednym z obcisłych mundurów załogi technicznej, które Hux zamówił kilka dni temu i nakazał nosić pod groźbą śmierci. A Hux wtedy siądzie w obrotowym fotelu kapitana, z kubkiem parującej kawy w ręku, i będzie nadzorował.

Bo będzie co nadzorować. Kolega Matta miał rację: Kylo faktycznie miał ośmiopak i klatę jak świetlne rzeźby Vesa Volette.


	2. Prompt: You forgot to say the magic word

\- Zabawa stop! - krzyknął Hux.

\- Co tym razem? - warknął Ben, wypuszczając uniesiony przed momentem silnik. Żelazny gigant spadł z hukiem na piach i wzbił tumany kurzu i zeschłych liści.

\- Znów zapomniałeś o magicznym słowie! - Hux zacisnął pięści i zmrużył oczy, aż zrobiły się z nich dwie wąskie szparki, ledwo widoczne pod rudą grzywką opadającą mu na czoło.

\- Jedi nie używają magicznych słów, idioto! Moc tak nie działa!

\- Nie bawimy się w Jedi, bawimy się w magów, kretynie! Miałeś powiedzieć “abrakadabra”!

\- To głupie słowo i nie będę go wypowiadał za każdym razem, jak chcę użyć Mocy! - Ben kopnął kupkę liści w stronę Huxa, który zjeżył się ze złości.

\- Będziesz je wypowiadał, bo ja tak mówię!

\- Nie ty tu rządzisz, karzełku!

\- Rządzę, bo mój ojciec jest generałem, więc to ja mam władzę! - Na twarz Huxa wystąpiły czerwone rumieńce i chłopiec wyprostował się na całą swoją mizerną wysokość. Ben uniósł brew, patrząc na niego z góry.

\- Moja mama jest księżniczką, nie muszę słuchać jakiegoś tam generała.

\- Twoja mama ma głupią fryzurę!

\- Sam masz głupią fryzurę, ryżotto!

Hux poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej.

\- Powiem tacie!

\- Jasne, leć do niego, ryży skarżypyto! - wrzasnął Ben, na co Hux rozbeczał się na całego i pobiegł do domu, powiewając za dużym płaszczem.

Ben pokręcił się chwilę po złomowisku, po czym westchnął i poszedł przeprosić.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak byłam mała, to używaliśmy sformułowania "zabawa stop!", jeśli odechciewało nam się bawić albo jeśli ktoś drastycznie naruszył reguły zabawy. Taki safeword dla dzieciaków :D Nie wiem, może teraz też się go używa?


End file.
